


resound

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where you can feel your soulmate's pain, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Empathy, Ficlet, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, One Shot, Soulmates, this is super basic but i wanted to do smth for hinaoi day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/1- Hinata/Oikawa





	resound

**Author's Note:**

> tHAT ONE gif of Oikawa falling and trying to get up on his bad knee

Hinata feels a sudden shooting pain in his knee.

"Ow!" Hinata cries out, falling forward onto the hard gym floor. Hinata stares at the ground, breathing heavily.

"Shouyou!" Koji, one of Hinata's closest middle school friends, hurries across the gym. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hinata says, "It's just my soulmate." He tries to get to his feet, only for a sharp pain to tear through his leg. "They've hurt themselves. Bad."

Koji frowns. "Didn't they get hurt last week?"

"No, but this," Hinata's head is whirling, "...this is different. I just know it."

"Shit," Koji says, looking at his incapacitated friend, "I'll get the nurse."

"No, wait, I'm f--" Hinata's vision is going gray, like he's about to faint. Hinata has gotten little injuries of his own a million times and many pains across the bond that links him to his special person. But never like this. He worries about his soulmate--wherever they are, whoever they are.

~*~

"You've got to stop overworking yourself," says Iwaizumi, looking at Oikawa as he puts compression sleeve on his leg. "You damaged your knee permanently."

"It's just a small injury," Oikawa says dismissively. A small injury that kept him up at night for weeks. A small injury that made his knee weak and needing support, his mismatched knee pads a reason for his teammates to tease him.

 _That's what you get for always doing jumpserves_. _Showoff_.

But they know, everyone knows, that Oikawa's serve is one of their major weapons. He needs to work hard, for the good of Aobajosai. His knee is just a casualty.

~*~

Hinata's staring across the gym at Oikawa as the setter crashes against a table.

Oikawa tries to get up on one of his knees--the one with the white knee pad--and fails. Hinata feels a sharp pain in the knee, winces at the same time Oikawa does.

Wait. Does that mean...? The Grand King? His soulmate? That's impossible.

Hinata is so distracted, staring at Oikawa across the room, that he doesn't notice the ball coming at him until it hits his face with a THWACK! Hinata groans, rubbing his stinging face, then trips over the _same_ ball and falls over. None of his teammates even blink; this happens to Hinata every day.

But accross the room, Oikawa's hand flies to his cheek, his eyes wide with a deer-in-the-headlights look, struck by the invisible impact of something to his face.

"Uhh--are you okay, Oikawa...?" says Kindaichi uneasily.

"Yes."

"Really? Because you look kind of red," says Iwaizumi.

"Pay attention, Sawamura's about to serve."

Oikawa himself isn't watching Daichi. His eyes are on a certain small orange-haired boy who's picking himself up off the floor.

When Hinata looks up, he meets his gaze and then Hinata _knows._

_~*~_

"You weren't exactly what I had in mind," Oikawa grinned, leaning against the wall as he speaks to Hinata in the hallway after the practice match (which Seijoh won.)

"I always pictured a cute, clumsy girl bumping into things and getting bruises all the time." He points to a spot on his arm. There's nothing there, but Hinata glances at his own arm and sure enough, there's bluish-purplish spot Hinata doesn't even remember getting. Oikawa grins down at Hinata, adding, "Not that _you're_ not cute."

Hinata blushes.

"Let's go somewhere, you and me," Oikawa says. "Maybe tom--"

"Right now," Hinata says.

"Now?" Oikawa glances back at his puzzled team members.

"Now," Hinata says. "I have so much to talk about."

"Hmm..."

"There's a coffee shop accross the street."

"Well," Oikawa says, turning his back on his teammates. They can handle themselves for today; it's not everyday one gets to meet one's soulmate and Oikawa too is looking forward to getting to know this dynamic, fiery-haired boy with the brightest smile he's ever seen. "I can never turn down coffee."


End file.
